Attraction
by Erikssecretlover
Summary: Starts on Fiyero's first day at Shiz...Pairing: Fiyeraba and possibly GlindaBoq
1. Attracted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked...if I did I'd be rich.**

**This story was co-created by ClarkeWithAnE.**

**Rated M for possible sexual content**

Doctor Nikidik uncorked a smoky bottle and made a jerky movement with his hand. A small puff of the powder rose in the air. To make the air currents move upwards he rowed his hands a few times. The puff rose. All the students were watching. Suddenly a door opened on the far side of the room. Elphaba, who had been watching the puff intently, jerked her head to see who had walked in.

A student looked into the room, obviously confused. The student was new and oddly dressed (not to mention he was late…poor kid). He was dressed in suede leggings and a white cotton shirt. There was a pattern of blue diamonds tattooed on his dark skin. Crope turned to Tibbett and said, "Look, a Winkie!" He was from the Vinkus.

The new kid sat down where he was, with his back against the door, hoping not to be noticed.

During all of this the puff had risen up and settled over a rack of antlers. The antlers started to jerk upon the wall. The students looked up in time to see them break free from the wall with a loud crack. The students were watching intently. The antlers turned to attack the new boy. The class let out a scream. One ring of the rack had pinned the student around the neck, while the other reared back to stab him.

A few students jumped out of their seats to try and grab the antlers. Among them were Crope and Tibbett.

"Elphaba look", shouted Boq. She was already staring intently at the action.

Crope, Tibbett and a few others had managed to break pieces off the antlers. They stopped moving.

"That was terrifying", said Glinda to Elphaba.

"Yeah", replied Elphie, still staring at the strange new Vinkus student.

"Class dismissed", said Nikidik, while walking out of the room. The majority of the class left instantly, but Crope, Tibbett, Boq, Glinda and Elphaba stayed behind.

Boq walked over to the terrified new student. "You okay?" He held out his hand.

"Uh huh", replied the boy, taking Boq's hand. He was staring at something…but what?

"Wanna come to lunch with us", asked Tibbett.

"Sure." He sounded scared.

"You guys have fun…I don't feel like eating right now", stated Elphie. She left the room as quick as humanly possible.

"What was that about", asked the Vinkus boy, as they walked toward the dining hall.

"Elphaba? Oh she's always like that", replied Glinda.

"Oh."

"Don't worry though. She can be nice", chimed in Crope. When they arrived at the dining hall, they chose a table by a window. They ate lunch and chatted for a while. The conversation was nothing special. They just chatted about the university and what there was to do in town.

"I didn't catch your names", said the Vinkus boy to the group.

"I'm Boq."

"Glinda…and this is Crope and Tibbett." She motioned to the boys sitting on either side of her. "We didn't get _your_ name."

"Fiyero", replied the Vinkus boy.

"That's a nice name", commented Glinda. She thought she saw someone familiar walk by. "I'll be right back." She got up and ran in the direction the person went. She was back a moment later with her friend. "Fiyero, this is Elphaba…Elphaba, this is Fiyero", she said, introducing them.

Fiyero took Elphie's hand in his. "It's nice to meet you Elphaba." He shook her hand. Elphaba pulled her hand back. She was blushing (if turning darker green is considered blushing).

"Same here", she managed to say. She took a seat across from Fiyero and soon realized that it was a bad idea. She found herself staring at the blue diamonds on his skin.

"Elphie." There was no response. "Elphie are you listening to me?"

She tore her eyes from Fiyero. "What", she asked, clearly confused.

"I wanted to know if you would like to come with us to show Master Fiyero around Shiz?"

"I don't know." She was very hesitant.

"Come on please…it would be fun", said Boq.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Oh and that's the bank", said Glinda, pointing to yet another building.

"Amazing" was the response Fiyero gave. But he wasn't looking at the building. He was staring at Elphie.

"Oooo a café", cried Glinda, "let's get something to drink!"

"No thanks", replied Fiyero.

"I'm not thirsty", said Elphie. The rest of the group went in and left Fiyero and Elphie alone. He was staring again.

"What", snapped Elphaba.

"Nothing", he replied quietly.

"Then stop looking at me!"

"Sorry", he paused, "I just can't help it."

"Why…because I'm green?"

"No."

"Then why in Oz can't you help staring at me!?"

"Because you seem interesting", he admitted quietly.

"Are you guys ready", called Glinda from the doorway of the café.

"Yeah", sighed Fiyero.

"Yes", said Elphie. _I can't believe he thinks I'm interesting_, thought Elphie.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short...and that it took forever to post. More will come soon...I hope. Thank you to ClarkeWithAnE for helping to write this chapter (actually she wrote most of it)!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked... : (**

"Miss Thropp." No response. "Miss Thropp are you listening?"

Elphaba looked up. "Huh?"

"Can you tell me the names of the three Vinkun tribes?"

"Scrow, Yunatama, Arjiki", stated Elphie.

Professor Nikidik nodded. "And who, in your opinion, is the strongest? And why?"

She thought about it before she answered. "The Arjiki tribe is the strongest. Their soldiers are well trained and the royal family is well educated."

Fiyero turned in his seat to look at her. She blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. Glinda leaned toward Elphaba."Elphie, are you alright?" Concern laced her voice.

"I'm not feeling well...just a little headache", she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...I just need a little rest." She smiled slightly. Glinda smiled back knowingly.

Glinda and Elphaba proceeded out of the lecture hall towards their room, as always, arguing the entire way.

"But Elphie", Glinda paused thinking how to phrase her question without her emerald roomie storming away from her, "surely you have a deep dark secret you just want to get out into the open." Glinda shrugged innocently knowing her green roommate's thought.

"Actually Glinda, I do", Elphie said.

"You do? Well tell then?", Glinda said, shocked that her roomie might cooperate for once.

"Here goes" said Elphie, "I DON'T KEEP SECRETS!" Elphie started yelling. Glinda sighed, this seems like it's going to be a long day.

Back in the dorms, while Elphaba and Glinda were sitting on their own respective beds, Glinda attempted to break the silence. "Umm Elphie", Glinda stammered, wanting to approach her dark roomie once again, "You know, about before, the secret thing…I know..." Glinda drew her pale legs up to her chest, moving from her comfortable crossed-leg sitting position into an awkward pose. Elphaba looked over her owl rimmed glasses at the nervous blonde. She did not want to approach this topic.

"Yes, I do recall", said Elphie going back to absorbing herself in a musty old book. Glinda thought about pouting and complaining but thought better of it. _"Maybe",_ she thought,_ " just maybe, I could fix Elphie and Fiyero up!" _Glinda unfolded herself and climbed under her pink sheets. Pulling the covers up to her chin she laid her blonde head on her pillow. Sighing happily she dreamt and schemed the perfect way to set her Elphie and Fiyero up.


End file.
